


Three Times Arthur Sat on Eames' Lap + One Time Eames Returned the Favor

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 3+1, Fluff, M/M, Prize Fic, Sitting on Laps, inceptiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Three Times Arthur Sat on Eames' Lap + One Time Eames Returned the Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/gifts).



> So this is an EXTREMELY belated prize fic that I owed soup from winning Inceptiversary Bingo LAST year. It kind of took doing AEDWQ to really get my writing mojo back for these two. So I'm terribly sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to Amy, as always for being my cheer reader!

1\. 

“Okay, who took my chair?” Arthur demanded. 

He glared at everyone in turn, waiting for an answer. Cobb ignored him, as usual, Yusuf covered his mouth, clearly trying not to giggle, and Ariadne pointed to Eames sitting a little too innocently. 

“Mr. Eames…” Arthur said.

“I told you that if you couldn’t stop tipping it back and sit in it properly, you weren’t going to get to use a chair anymore,” Eames said calmly, not looking up from his work. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Arthur demanded. 

“No, I very clearly told you that yesterday when you wouldn’t stop tipping your chair back. And then this morning I saw you balancing on the back two feet again. So you’ve lost your chair privileges, darling.” 

Arthur glared at Eames, who appeared to take no notice of his rage. 

“Fine,” Arthur said through gritted teeth. Then he stalked over to Eames, pulled back his chair, and primly sat in Eames’s lap. 

***  
2.

“I can fix this,” Cobb said insistently.

“Do you know anything about fixing a chair?” Ariadne asked. 

“Oh yeah, absolutely,” Cobb assured her. 

The team watched as Arthur’s roll-y office chair with a missing wheel, under Cobb’s expert repair skills, became an office chair that would no longer roll because it had no wheels.

“So by absolutely, you meant not at all,” Eames snarked. .

“Sorry, Arthur,” Cobb said. “You can have my chair.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a perfectly good seat for Arthur’s perfect seat,” Eames said, patting his lap. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he walked over to Eames and took the offered seat. 

***  
3.

Arthur walked into the room and saw the chairs arranged in a semi-circle. Unfortunately, they were all occupied. 

“Oh, we’re short a chair,” Ariadne said, jumping up. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m apparently not allowed to have chairs anymore,” Arthur said with a sigh. 

“Still?” Ariadne asked. 

“It’s fine,” Arthur sighed, taking what was quickly becoming his normal spot on Eames’ lap. 

“I don’t hear you complaining, darling,” Eames said smugly. 

“I gave up after you stopped listening,” Arthur smirked, rolling his eyes. 

***

+1

“So this level is going to be a labyrinth, but it will have hidden short cuts to help us get through it faster than the projections,” Arthur explained. “Any questions?”

“Will those secret entrances be marked by a ball of yarn?” Ariadne asked. 

“No, that would be too obvious. Next question.” Arthur said. 

“Who gets to play the minotaur?” Yusuf asked. 

“I don’t know but please help me convince Arthur that he should play the Goblin King,” Eames said as he walked into the room and casually sat down on Arthur’s lap. 

Ariadne and Yusuf stared at them as Arthur easily adjusted to Eames’ bulk, slipping a hand around his waist.

“No one is playing the Goblin King. Does anyone have any real questions?” 

“But Darling, think of the tight trousers,” Eames pleaded. 

“We can discuss your David Bowie fantasies at home. Right now, we’re at work,” Arthur said with a completely straight face. “Next question.”


End file.
